


Of Monsters and lockets

by Boozombie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Billy come in a lot earlier, M/M, Steve is best mom, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, angry flirting, billy is a good dad, soul lockets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Everyone is sent a soul locket on their fifth birthday, this contains a picture of who is supposed to be your soulmate, billy thinks it's all bullshit. You can't even open the damn thing until your 18 and then your just suppose go find them and immediately get married. No billy has enough to worry about right now, with having to go look for his sister because his dad was totally gonna kill him if he doesn't, oh and the monster dogs with flower faces attacking him and his stupid crush. Ya way to much to worry about.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was 15, my father decided he was going to remarry and I was watching the little red haired girl get out of the moving truck with a gloomy look. I stood on the railing, trying to pretend I wasn't sore from last nights beating. Daddy dearest didn't want his new wife and daughter to know he was a monster, so I got some new rules beaten into me last night.

the girl seemed wary of Neil, just instinct from what I could tell. Girls got good instincts.

she grabbed a box from the moving truck and made her way behind her mom, Susan if I recall right, it was the girl to make the first mistake of the day but I couldn't let this girl fall into Neil's hands. 

Her shoe scoffed the paint on the porch railing, and when she didn't immediately grovel I could see Neil's eyes narrow so I did the only thing I could to protect her. I pushed her hard enough into the railing to crack it. Neil began to yell at me, Susan was helping the girl, and the girl shot me the most confused and upset look I've ever seen. Her gaze was filled with betrayal as if she was shocked that I had just refused to be in her team against our parents. 

My dad dragged me to the shed after telling Susan to continue the moving. He whipped my back with his belt that day but I could only laugh internally at how well I could control Neil, I wouldnt be letting him touch anyone but me. I'm the only one that deserves this kind of punishment. 

 

Max and I were actually getting along for the first year, she still glared at me when ever I suddenly smashed a plate at dinner or shoved her into a wall but little thing didn't know how to hold her tongue at dinner, and when she snuck out to go on a date? Shit she wouldnt have survived if I hated punched threw the wall. 

Altough I don't think max had figured out what happens in the shed yet. Neil was good at lying, and knew where we could leave bruises and where he couldn't. 

It was the night I was teaching max to drive that everything went to shit. I took her to meet my boyfriend and stressed it was a secret. She absolutely could not tell Neil or even Susan. 

I was sure derrick was the picture in my soul locket, I was so sure so when we walked into his apartment, so I was dating an older guy sue me, with max in tow to find him fucking some little bitch I was pretty surprised. Derrick had told me I was his soulmate, well maybe he had just made me think that, but he never let me look into the locket. I should have known, I shouldn't have been so easy to fool. I let that son of a bitch make me a bottom, I hated bottom. 

I had cried in the car after screaming at derrick, max had held me as I sobbed into her pretty red hair. 

When we got home I hadn't realized it was past curfew, and max didn't know the trick in making Neil think you had been home for hours. I had sent her in all alone while I stayed out to have a smoke, it took me all of five minutes to hear Neil's lecture (yelling) from my car. 

I was so incredibly stupid to not have checked the clock, even with a broken heart I should have checked. Running in Neil was already dragging her off to the shed when I got in so I did the only thing I could to save her. 

"I'm gay!" I had shouted and Neil had immediately snapped his attention to me. "I just got back from fucking my boyfriend!" When he had looked at max, her face said it all. It was true and I was about to fucking die. 

Two broken rips, a fractured wrist, welts all over my back and chest and a dislocated shoulder later and we were on our way to some buttfuck town in the middle of no where. 

Because of soul lockets it wasn't a big deal to be gay as long as they were your soulmate, it's all bullshit, if soul lockets didn't exist this all wouldn't have happened. Derrick wouldn't have got me to fall so head over heels and max would have stayed the fuck out of my business. 

Its all their fault, all of it. Resentment and anger was all I could feel. Even if my soulmate is a boy Neil won't accept it. He's one of the people that say the soulmate system is broken and god damn it maybe it is. I should just throw the damn thing away but I simply couldn't bring myself to do it. If I did what would stop someone from tricking me again? 

No my best option is to wait till I'm 18, see who it is and then get the fuck rid of it. My soulmate doesn't need a piece of shit like me anyway. 

 

Max had tried to apologize but she didn't understand what Neil had done, the beatings I had been taking for her. I had started to act out at her, protecting her is a lot easier when she hates me. When she hates me she doesn't try to get in the way, she doesn't put herself in more danger. 

Hawkins was a shit stain of a place, it was so over safe and straight laced it made me want to puke. The only good thing was these small town boys got bored, and boredom leads to experiments of pleasure. 

It didn't take long to hear about this stupid 'king Steve', all the girls and a good portion of the boys wanted to tap that. Apparently he was super appealing but also untouchable. Rich parents, captain of the basketball team, and in a relationship with some famous prude of the town.

From what I'd heard she was okay looking but not as hot as her mom. God small town boys think they are so cool when they talk forbidden subjects like wanting to assault their team captain, but in cali we would have done it, not just talked about it. Fucking small towns. 

I had to admit I was intrigued by the idea of Steve Harrington the fallen king and I hadn't even seen him yet. King Steve wasn't even the only thing off about this place, there was the creep Byers that hung around Steve and his girlfriend, the rumor that they were all fucking each other, the zombie kid that was found dead and then found alive, the strange Russian that could apparently 'move things with her mind' and of course the police chief taking a special interest in some group of kids including the fucking zombie boy. If this was cali all these rumors wouldn't even had mattered after a month let alone a year. 

The whole place was straight fucked. The girls watched my ass a little too closely, that fucker tommy was already pissing me off  and I hated that the only reason I wanted to join the basketball team was to get a look at this Steve dude. 

 

The keg was the moment everything changed again, I got put down already feeling the buzz spread all over my body when I swear to god I saw a fucking angel. He was just standing there, looking a little tense with the girl by his side, I wouldn't call her ugly but she was put to shame by how ungodly beautiful the boy she was with was. 

I found myself not being able to take my eyes off him, Jesus I walked over a table to stalk up to him. I didn't, couldn't, say a word as I stared in the most flirtation manner I could manager but for some reason he took it as a challenge. Maybe I should work on this look? Was it screaming let me fuck you, or lets fight. I don't know anything but the fact that my heart has nevee raced this fast before. 

I wanted him so much until later when tommy called out his name. That was fucking king Steve, now I want him even more. I couldn't seem to leave him alone after that, I pushed him around during basketball, celebrated when I heard him and his girl broke up, teased him in the showers and any other time I saw him. 

If there is only one thing that saves this boring as town from being the worse place in the world it's Steve fucking Harrington. 

___________________________

 I guess you could say it all started when I was seven, my mom had apparently decided I was old enough and restarted her grand life style of traveling the world. She had never said it but she blamed me for grounding her. 

My father was always in one big city or another, sometimes they would meet up in a city and go on a date, they didn't care much for their child. They may be soulmates but they both understood they had their own dreams and wants in life. Neither of them had wanted to get married but they were soulmates it was law. It's such a waste. 

I had lived most of my life not seeing either of my parents for more than a month of the year. It was alway random when they would come home, stay for a few days, dad would check up on my grades, mom would make sure my nanny was treating me right and so on. Then they were gone again. 

Sometimes id stay up late just holding my soul locket, whispering promises of loyalty. I wouldn't ever leave them alone to follow selfish dreams, I wouldn't leave our children to defend for themselves. 

It was when I was 12 that my tutor had touched my leg in such a way that I immediately screamed and cried and called up my parents to demand I go to normal school, and to lose the nannys and tutors. I could take care of myself now, I definitely didn't tell them about my fancy tutor touching me, they wouldn't have cared anyway. 

School was a breeze and a nightmare. A breeze because everyone wanted to be friends with the rich 12 year old with a credit card. A nightmare because going from high grade fancy tutors making special lessons just for you too low paid public school teachers with too many students to care about me was hard. I didn't understand any of the lessons. 

Meeting Nancy wheeler changed everything for me. She made me not want to be the high school king and just be Steve. Sadly Steve wasn't good enough but I'm getting ahead of myself. 

Walking back into the Byers house  had changed something, I wasn't sure what at the time and for awhile I tried to pretend I hadn't changed. 

Fuck the upside down, fuck demogorgons. Sometimes I imagine walking into the upside down, nail bat in hand, and just fucking the whole place up. Then I remember how scared I am, how the entire world suddenly seemed fake and pointless after facing down a monster from other world. 

Still I try, I try everyday to keep being 17. Try to pretend the world still had meaning. 

It was the summer when I turned 18, of course my parents didn't come home. They sent me a watch so I that's that. I wanted to spend it with Nancy but there had been a moment. She had looked up at me with such confidence and said to me "you'll be with your parents right? So we can do something the day after" 

she was so sure that my parents would come home so I just let her think that. Let her believe I wasn't an unwanted child. 

My birthday was spent at the lake, sitting in top of my car drinking my dads expensive and clutching my soul locket. 

It was Nancy, it had to be. I hadn't opened it yet but it had to be Nancy. 

People carried there soul lockets differently, all based on how they feel about it all. I kept mine in my pocket always. I wanted to keep them close, but it was personal to me. Nancy kept hers on her dresser at home, she said it wasn't to important to her but I knew, just knew that tomorrow when I showed her tomorrow that she was in my soul locket she would be happy. 

Taking a deep breath I counted down the seconds until I was officially 18 and popped open the lid. I did it so fast that I lost my grip on the small silver thing. I jumped for it gripped it in my hands and tried to calm down. 

It will be Nancy, I need to calm down. I took a peak and laughed, Just laughed, because of course it wasn't Nancy. Since when has the world ever given me what I wanted? 

Inside my locket was a boy, some fucking boy I had never seen before. He had a mullet to for gods sake. 

Angrily I went to just throw the stupid thing into the lake but couldn't bring myself to do it. All those whispered promises replaying in my head. Promises of love and care, or loyalty and love. 

So I stuffed the stupid thing into my glove compartment and decided to forget about soul lockets and monsters and just be seventeen. 

The law couldn't force me to go look for him, as long as I never met this boy I can go go about my life. 

Yet it did beg the question, if this random boy was in my soul locket then who was in Nancy's?

 

When school started in the fall it was pretty ordinary, Nancy wanted to know if she was my soulmate but I was able to brush it off. 

Now that I knew I was destined for a boy I started looking at other boys, but it was strange I didn't find most attractive. 

It was the day a blue camaro rolled up to the high school, music blasting 'here I am' that I felt any attraction to the male sex. 

Something in the back of my mind tingled and I swear I had seen the boy before but I ignored it in favor of paying attention to Nancy. Hopefully by the time Nancy turns 18 I'll have her convinced we didn't need our soulmates. 

 

It was that stupid party that everything came to a head. Billy Hargrove stalked up to me, his eyes screaming death, practically begging for a fucking death match that it clicked. 

There was no fucking way. I wanted to run to my car and grab the soul locket just to prove this gut feeling wrong because there is no way the world would pair me up with this sadistic, overly masculine, bully. 

Unfortunately Nancy was going off the rails and I had to keep my girlfriend from dying of alcohol poisoning. I didn't have time to make sure Hargrove wasn't my soulmate.

"Your bullshit" the words cut me deep, the accusation that we weren't in love and that I was just pretending to be okay. She even used the fact that I wouldn't show her my soul locket as proof that I was just total bullshit. 

It wasn't until I crawled into bed that I even thought to check the stupid soul locket. By the time I got it from my car and checked I was so exhausted from pretending that I just cried. I sobbed into my hands because now I was stuck with fucking billy Hargrove. 

I cant let this happen. I threw the locket into the pool, hopefully the upside down would take that like it took barb. 

Id talk to Nancy tomorrow and I would pretend, I don't care if pretending consumes me, but I will never let billy Hargrove know he's my soulmate. I've never seen him wear his soul locket but it couldn't be hard to get max to steal it, since she was friends with that little group. 

No body would ever know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I very updated this but I looked it over recently and decided I didn’t like it. Like I like my story but the errors and grammar mistakes make my wince. So give me a few weeks manybe a month cause I’m going to redo the whole thing, write it better. 

 

Have a a nice day!


End file.
